


top!sjin heck yea

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking too much and arguing about who would top (then finding out by having sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	top!sjin heck yea

**Author's Note:**

> literally fuck titles and summaries i dont need that shit

For as long as Sjin had known Xephos, he had been flirting with him. At first, it was innocent; Sjin hadn't always had a crush on his friend, and he was only doing it teasingly. However, as of a few months ago, his flirting had developed into real, actual feelings. When he spoke about buying him flowers and taking him on romantic dates, it was only half in jest. If Xephos felt the same, he would love to do those things.

He was chatting with Xephos when Ross asked them if they were coming to a party. It was Trott's birthday, so they were going to have a party with the office. Of course, it would end up with them all just getting completely pissed. Not that it was such a bad thing.

"Oh, yeah. You're going, right, aren't you Xeph?" Sjin asked, nudging his friend.

"Yeah, of course," he said. Ross grinned.

"Great!" Ross said. "I'll make sure Trott knows."

"Yeah, good, see you around, Ross," Sjin said.

***

The party was that Saturday, and as expected, everyone quickly got quite drunk. By twelve, Sjin had drank enough to completely erase any and all boundaries he once had, and make him a giggling mess. He leant against Lalna, slurring his words as he tried to converse with him. Lalna was laughing at him, but pulled away eventually.

Feeling his friend retract, he made a whining sound. He liked being close to people, and he might fall over if he didn't have someone to support him. His head was swimming a bit already.

"Okay Sjin, I'm just gonna... pass you along to Xephos, okay?" he said, glancing at Xephos.

"Xephy!" Sjin said, grabbing for the man.

"You calling me Xephy now, Sjin?" Xephos asked, slumping against Sjin. He looked almost as drunk as Sjin was.

"I'll call you whatever you want me to, babe," he said, trying to wink but probably blinking. He shuffled around until he had his arms around Xephos' neck, and was staring at his eyes. They were both wobbling on their feet a bit, swaying back and forth, occasionally almost colliding.

Xephos giggled. "Yeah?" he asked. "Even- even _Master_?"

Sjin laughed and buried his head into Xephos' neck. At first it was to muffle his laugh, but he continued to just nuzzle him, because Xephos smelt nice, and Sjin kind of wanted to just kiss him now. It took him a few seconds after that to remember the question. "Do you want me to call you that?" he asked.

Xephos shook his head firmly. "No."

Sjin moved his mouth so it hovered over Xephos' ear, then whispered, "Do you want to call _me_ Master?"

At that, Xephos gave him a bit of a shove. It wasn't that firm, but Sjin almost fell over regardless.

"Are you saying you think you could- _you_ could top _me_?" Xephos asked, his tone making it sound as though he hadn't even considered it a possibility.

"Yes! Yeah, I could totally top you," Sjin said. He didn't notice the looks a few people around them gave him. "You act body- _bossy_ but I bet you're a total bottom bitch."

"No, that's so far off! Everyone knows you would bottom if we had sex," Xephos said.

Sjin grinned and rested his head on Xephos' shoulder again. "Maybe we should settle this by just having sex," he suggested, emboldened by alcohol.

There was no response from Xephos for a second, then he said, "Maybe we should."

Even in his drunken state, Sjin wasn't expecting that. He pulled back to look at Xephos' face, having to grip on tighter to Xephos when he almost fell over. "For real?" he asked.

Xephos nodded. "Yeah! C'mon Sjin," he said, holding on to Sjin's hand a and pulling him outside, away from the party. They managed to catch a taxi back to Xephos' apartment, though the taxi driver looked like he wanted to kick them out when they started kissing.

They paid and stumbled out with a giggle, Sjin a step behind Xephos and staring at his ass. "I love your ass. So much," he said, taking in the view.

"Well, you're not fuck- you're not fucking me," he slurred, struggling to talk as he unlocked the door. It took a good few seconds, but Sjin was fine as long as he got to stare at Xephos.

As soon as they were in his house, Sjin started kissing Xephos again, sloppy and uncoordinated. His lips tasted like cocktails, and Sjin's hands were pulling at his hair. Xephos loved it, beginning to let out quiet moans. Encouraged by his sounds, Sjin began to grind against him, groaning as their bulges rubbed against each other.

As Xephos let out more sweet, little sounds, Sjin slipped a hand down the back of his trousers, grabbing at his ass. Apparently, he was no longer claiming he was going to top Sjin, instead pushing his crotch towards Sjin's even more.

Sjin needed him, needed to be inside of him, sharing messy kisses as he fucked his ass. He guided them towards Xephos' bedroom, already knowing the way from the times he had visited Xephos before. They arrived in the bedroom, and Sjin forced himself away from their kisses to pull off his clothes, aware of a dazed Xephos doing the same.

"God Xeph, need you so bad," he groaned, pushing him onto the bed as he dragged his eyes up and down his naked form. He was slim and light, and Sjin was pretty sure he could hold him up as he fucked him against his wall. Maybe some other time, because right now he just wanted to be inside Xephos.

"God, your mouth, Xeph," he murmured, slipping two of his fingers into Xephos' mouth. Though surprised for the first couple of seconds, he quickly began to suck on them, and Sjin had to bite his lip to hold back any noises. Fuck, Xephos had a great mouth, and if he wasn't so desperate to be in his ass, he would love to see how it felt to have that mouth around his cock.

He pulled his fingers away from Xephos' mouth, instead positioning himself so his mouth hovered over Xephos' cock. Slipping one finger into Xephos' ass, he began to sloppily lick at Xephos' cock. It wasn't too long before Sjin brushed against his prostate, making him cry out. Sjin couldn't help but smile as he pulled off.

"What happened to you topping?" he asked, punctuating his words by brushing past his prostate again.

"Fuck _off_ , Sjin, just fuck me, please. The lube's in that drawer," Xephos whined, blindly trying to open the drawer.

Sjin pulled out his fingers to coat them in lube, before pushing two back in.

" _Shit_ ," Xephos muttered, and Sjin wrapped his hand around his cock as he continued stretching Xephos.

Xephos was just as desperate as Sjin, and it wasn't long before he was begging Sjin to just get on with it and fuck him. He laughed, pulling his fingers out and quickly replacing them with the tip of his cock. Beginning to kiss Xephos, he slowly slid into the man with a groan. He had waited to long for this, and it felt too good.

His thrusts sped up, until he had a rhythm going, and his slid his mouth down to Xephos' neck, nibbling at his skin. As Xephos cried, "Sjin, _please_ , more," Sjin rearranged Xephos, so his legs were over Sjin's shoulders. The better angle meant that Xephos was letting out even louder sounds, and Sjin was brushing against his prostate.

"I was right about you being a bottom bitch, eh?" Sjin said breathily into Xephos' ear. The only response was another moan, so Sjin kept fucking into the man, the tightness becoming almost too much for him.

Sjin slid one hand down Xephos' body, to start jacking off his hard cock, knowing that he was going to come soon. The contact seemed to push Xephos over the edge, and he shouted, " _Sjin_ ," as he came.

 _Shit_ , Xephos saying his name like that was hot, and Sjin couldn't hold on for more than a few thrusts after that, and then he, too, came, Xephos' name in his mouth. He pulled out after he caught his breath quickly, and laid down beside Xephos. "God Xeph, that was good," he said, a bit out of it because of the alcohol and sex.

"Why didn't we do that ages ago?" Xephos agreed, moving so he was cuddled closer to Sjin.

"I dunno! But I'm kinda sleepy now. Do you wanna sleep, babe?" he asked, the pet name rolling off his tongue naturally.

Xephos laughed. "Yeah."

***

Sjin woke up with a terrible hangover, and Xephos asleep beside him. It took a moment to remember why he was in Xephos' bed, both of them naked and hungover. It was almost surprising when he could actually remember them having sex, although the memory was hazed by drink.

Now, sober albeit hungover, Sjin was panicking. Would Xephos regret it? Should he slip away before he woke up? He didn't have time to do anything, because Xephos was beginning to open his eyes, looking overwhelmingly cute.

"Sjin?" he asked, then looked down his body. There were a couple seconds in which he appeared to be figuring out what had happened, the he smirked and said, "Oh, I remember."

"Yeah?" Sjin said, relieved that he hadn't freaked out or regretted it.

"Yeah," Xephos agreed. "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

Aware that 'let's fuck again sometime' didn't mean the same as 'I want to date you and you're cute', Sjin pressed a cautious kiss to Xephos' mouth. He half expected to be shoved away, but Xephos pulled him closer.

The headache was regrettable, but at least he was kissing Xephos.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes i have initiated myself as an actual, real piece of trash. nice. i will just go to my trashcan home now. it is where i belong.


End file.
